Conventionally, a vehicular device operating cooperatively with a portable communication terminal is known. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-8769 (JP '769) discloses a driving diagnosis device that can transmit fuel mileage information to a cellular phone and can display the information on the cellular phone.
Further, in recent years, a network service for having information registered on a server and for utilizing the registered information on the server is prevailing. For instance, a user uses such service through a user interface provided for, for example, from portable communication terminals. Thus, the user executes an application program (i.e., application hereinafter) for having access to such service, and manually inputs or sets the required information through such interface for the registration of information to the server.
More practically, for example, the user manually inputs, through an interface of a fuel mileage registration service, vehicle information such as a travel distance, a consumed fuel amount (i.e., purchased fuel amount) and the like. Therefore, for the user who thinks it tedious to manually input such numbers and information, the fuel mileage registration service is not so convenient and usable, discouraging the user from using such service.